The Tattoo Artist and The Librarian
by kandypops26
Summary: Levy finds her self meeting the same guy multiple times that week. Does he change her life or there will be disasters? Just a GajeelxLevy story. (supposed to be a one shot but might as well extend the story)
1. Lovely encounters

Sorry its a bit long, it was unexpectedly longer then I had imagined. But heres a short story about LevyxGajeel. My favorite pairings. Will continue a few more chapters.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

Once again closing up the main library and 8 o'clock. The blue haired lady turned off the lights and checked every exit and made sure they were locked. The library was huge it had three floors dividing it up in to many sections. There was a section for kids, young adults, adults, professors, university students, and much much more. The blue haired lady loved books, crazy as it sounds she practically knew all the books in the library. Why wouldn't she? She was the owner of The Mcgarden Library. She was filly rich, she worked as a librarian because she loved her job and loved recommending books to other people.

She headed out the main door saying good bye to Lexus who was the security guard for her building. He wore his navy blue security clothing and spiked his golden hair. He might look scary because of his appearance but was actually nice. She's known him for years, he's been job hopping ever since she knew him taking on all kinds of jobs not lasting a few months. The blue haired lady trusted him, he was a good friend, he worked for her for more then two years now.

She hopped in her Mercedes-Benz SL-Class her luxury sports car and drove off to find a coffee place still open. She left the convertibles roof down feeling the winter breeze on her face. The night was still young. She didn't want to go to her friends Mirajane's bar. They had coffee there, the good kind too but she hated seeing the drunks while she sipped on coffee. Out of luck to find a late night coffee place she ended up giving in and drove to MJ's bar.

The bar was no musty type of bar with the lights so low it was hard to see, but a nicely dimmed place with a u shaped bar in the middle of the room. The blue haired lady sat at the bar waiting for the lovely Mirajane to make her appearance. They had just opened luckily no one was in there yet. Emerging from a door on the wall the white haired bartender headed toward the blue haired lady.

"Would you like decaf? Knowing you, you don't drink alcohol."

"Yes thank you. Only on special occasions Mira."

"Okay well when you do celebrate a special occasion, don't bother to celebrate here. " The white hair bartender told the blue haired lady smiling.

Cana another bartender emerged from the door as well. "Oh hi Levy whats been up?"

The blue haired girl shrugged her shoulders, "Eh... The usual?"

Just then some costumers came in, Cana's drinking buddy and her father. They were the regular customers, always their till closing time. Her friend the drinking buddy always drove her home from work after her shift was over. They looked like a happy couple but Cana didn't want anything more then being good friends. They sat in one of the booths against the walls, while Cana went to get their order.

Soon after a heavy metal looking man sat a seat way from her at the bar ordering a beer. He had piercings on his face, long dark black spiky hair that reached down his lower back, a tattoo on this left arm, and eyes so red they were chilling. He wore black leather boots that had studs, leather fingerless gloves on both hands, and a black jacket. He took off his jacket and rested it on his lap revealing a white muscle tee with black words on the front reading Stay metal.

She laughed inwardly remembering the times of her emo/scene days and the types of boys she used to date, they were just like him.

The Heavy metal looking man saw her inspecting him from head to tow. He got that allot from strangers, except costumers and coworkers that were at his shop. But he looked at her gain she wasn't looking at him with disgust but with amazement, thats when he made his move.

"Hi I'm Gajeel." He extended his right arm to shake hers.

She hesitated a bit then shook hands with him, "Hello nice to meet you, my name is Levy."

His head was resting on his left hand tilted at a forty-five degree angle. He inspected her as well, blue hair tied up leaving two curly hairs hugging the sides of her face, a white turtle neck, a black blazer matching her pants, and a gold chain with the symbol of Fairy Tail. 'Wow she got great music taste.' he thought to him self.

Fairy Tail was the greatest band in town, the band members consist of Gray the drummer, Erza on the base guitar, Juvia on the guitar, and Natsu and Lucy as the lead singers. Their manager was Wendy, and had cats as mascots a white haired one and a blue haired one.

Gajeel finally spoke, "I like your necklace by the way."

She looks down at her necklace as if forgetting what it was. She looks back up, "Oh thanks. Nice tattoo by the way." His tattoo on his left arm was the symbol of fairy tail as well.

Before he could reply Mirajane set the drinks they ordered, and smiled as if saying sorry for the intrusion.

"If you ever want a tattoo or piercing come by my shop." He passed her a business card that read 'Redfox Tattoos and Piercings.'

"Thanks, I'll think about it." She read the card it was that new business that opened a few doors down her library. Stuffing it in her purse, "how long have you been a tattoo artist?"

"For a couple years now, I started after I got out of college."

"Oh thats cool," she drank her coffee then looked at her watch. "Sorry I have to go nice meeting you." She gets her purse, tells Mirajane good bye, and leaves out the door leaving Gajeel at the bar. She hops in her sports car convertible and drives away.

"Nice girl isn't she?" the white haired bartender took his glass and refilled it. He nodded with agreement still looking out the window.

* * *

The next day was friday. It was cold in the morning. The blue haired lady was bundled up in a thick jacket with scarfs and gloves. For some reason she felt like walking to work this morning. She stops by a coffee shop not far from work and orders a caramel mocha.

"Make that two," a heavy voice said behind her.

She turns around and sees Gajeel. Before she can say something to him he hands the cashier the money.

"You like coffee don't you?" he asked laughing while getting his change back. "Geehee." They stepped out of the way to wait for their order. She nods to reply to his question.

"Why?" was all she could say when she looked at him.

"Why not? It's my way of being nice. You have great taste in coffee and music."

She was quiet for awhile after the unexpected comment he made. "Thanks." was all she could say.

"Two orders of caramel mocha's," the barista yelled.

They got their coffee and headed out the door.

"So were do you work?" the metal looking guy said while taking a sip of his coffee.

"At the Mcgarden's library."

"I guess we can walk together my shop's not that far."

He walked her to the library she was working at. "See you later." He takes off heading the other direction to his shop.

"Bye!" she replayed waving her hand in the air. She opens the library, and finds Lexus at his desk getting ready to switch shifts with Bickslow. She thought about the encounters she had with the man two times in a row. She wasn't going to lie he looked pretty hot with all those piercings.

Her day went by quickly, she closed the library saying bye to the white haired security man who was standing by the door. It wasn't Lexus he didn't work Friday and Saturday nights. It was Elfman, Mirajane's younger brother.

The blue haired lady was about to get change from her purse to hop on the bus when she saw her wallet missing. "Awe man."

"I something the mater Levy?" Elfman asked.

"No no its nothing. Have a good night." She'll just have to head home on foot. It wasn't that far just a couple blocks. She just didn't want to walk in the cold at this hour. Tightening her scarf she starts walking.

"Hey." She jumps at the sudden voice that came from the wall. "Let me walk you home its dangerous at night."

She turns around and sees Gajeel leaning against her library walls. She could tell he was waiting at that spot fore quite a while. The tip of his noes was reddish.

"What are you doing here?"

"Oh you know just passing by." She knew he was lying. "I couldn't just let someone like you walk home all by her self at this hour." He looks at her with his deep red eyes.

She didn't mind, she was actually kind of happy to see him there. He saved her from walking alone that night. She couldn't ask for anything else.

* * *

It was Sunday she had seen the metal looking man out on a jog the day before in the morning and had coffee with him. They chatted a while, but then she had to leave for work. She loved these random encounters she kept having with this guy it made her day a little brighter.

She didn't work on Sundays and Mondays so she was going to pay an unexpected visit to the metal looking man at his work.

The shop was surprisingly slow on Sunday. He knew it was going to be a long today. Sitting behind his desk a blue haired girl with her hair down came in the shop. She was wearing all black and sunglasses. 'Wait why is she wearing sunglasses its the middle of winter.' He stared at her confusingly. She head towards him.

"I would like to get a Fairy Tail tattoo." She takes off her glasses and stares at him directly.

Surprised it was that girl that he met, he grins with her request.

"Ok sure were would you like it?"

"The top left of my back"

"Colors?"

"White with an orange border."

"Hah. Girly..." he said under his breath.

She narrows her eyes at him.

"Okay come over here, and lay on this seat."

She heads over to him taking off her sweater revealing a tank top underneath.

"So what makes you get a tattoo today?"

" I just... I always wanted one but you know you can never trust people sometimes. So... I never got one."

"And you trust me?"

"Sure why not?"

He grins and starts on the tattoo. She winces at the sudden pain.

"So you really like this band?"

"Yeah I've been listening to them ever since they came out a few years ago. My friend is actually part of the band. I barely get to see her because she's always touring. I went a couple times with my friends Jet and Droy to their concert to support her. "

"The blond one?"

"Yeah her. Did you know shes dating the other lead singer?"

"Yeah Natsu I've known him for quite a while, he told me he thought he had met the one."

"Really how do you know him? I used to go to school with him, well the the whole band actually, and I've never heard of you. "

"He's part of the club I was in a few years back, the DSC. I know there manager as well, the short girl."

"DSC?" Her eyes open wide, "Do you know Lexus?", she turned around in her seat.

"Don't move I'm almost finished. And yes him he's pretty cool. He looks scary like he wants to beat the living shit out of you, but yeah. How do you know him?"

"I've known him for years. He's currently working at the library as a security guard."

"Oh really? He did say something about being a night shift security guard but who knew it was at the library." He laughs a bit.

He finishes her tattoo and applies ointment to her tattoo. She shivers with the touch of his hand on her bare back.

"All done. Oh and free of charge," he winks at her. "But next time come with an appointment."

Satisfied with the result she goes up to him and gives him a peck on the cheek.

"Thanks your so nice." She takes her sweater and heads for the door. She looks back, "how about some dinner later. At my house. You know were I live."

Without waiting for his response she heads out the door and goes in her sports car convertible to head home.

He was surprised at first but wasn't going to leave her hanging. He wasn't that type of man.

* * *

note* MJ is short for Mirajane. and DSC is Dragon Slayer Club. Yeah kind of corny but what ever. Gajeel doesnt know shes rich or that she is the owner of the library.


	2. Dinner

**Chapter 2**

He heads to her house after work picking up a rose from the flower stand on his way there. The streets were quiet where she lived. There were houses ten times the size of his apartment. He kind of liked the neighborhood she live in, it was peaceful and calm compared to the rowdy neighborhood he lived at.

He reached her house at last, it was a smaller white house in the middle of all the mansions. A black gate guarded the area leaving a two foot gap leading into the nicely mowed lawn. Along the front of the house there were flower bushes of all types. The front porch light was on as if telling him he was welcome in.

Heading toward the door he could smell the delicious food that seeped through the window. He had a good sense of smell, he could tell that she had made chicken and rice with potatoes and mac n' cheese for the side dish. The good smells made him drool, combined with the sweet smell of her perfume it was intoxicating. He stood there enjoying the smells when he realized he was still out side in the cold.

* * *

There was a knock at the door. She knew he would come, if he didn't she was going to have to call her friends Jet and Droy to accompany her in the big meal she had made. She was kind of glad it didn't resort to that.

She opens the door were Gajeel was waiting on the other side.

"Hello come on in." Smiling, she moves aside so he can come in.

Before he took a step he extended his arm towards her, "this is for you."

The rose was as red as his eyes. She couldn't help but stare at him because the way he was posing he looked like a prince. She snapped from her day dream and took the rose in her hands.

"Thanks your such a gentleman," she smiled and smelled the rose.

* * *

She smelled the rose, he couldn't help but slightly blush at the sight of her with the rose in her hand. She was like a painting so beautiful and elegant she was worthy of being hung on the wall.

He stepped inside the cozy house, her sweet smell was everywhere. His lungs filled up with her sent. She gestured him to sit down at the dinning room table. Her house was big on the inside, every thing was ether white or blue. A kitten clock hung on the wall, she had a kitten throw blanket on the white couch next to some books, and a picture of Fairy Tail's mascots hanging on the wall. 'Man she loves cats! For crying out loud she's wearing kitty slippers.' Grinning, he was surprised he didn't see a cat in the house.

He kept quiet while she placed the food on the table. It looked delicious he skipped lunch earlier attending to some idiot who was giving him a hard time and was now hungry as a bear. He hardly couldn't wait, his stomach grumbled with every minute that passed.

"Would you like some thing to drink?"

"What do you have?"

"Peach tea, lemonade..."

"Peach tea if you don't mind," cutting her off.

She took out two glasses from the cupboard and place them on the counter. Then takes out the peach tea and some ice. She comes to the table with the drinks in her hands.

"Sorry I didn't ask if you wanted ice."

"Its ok I like it with ice."

She sat across from him, then clapped her hands, "okay lets eat!" She serves her self a small portion of food while Gajeel has his plate full like an all you can eat buffet. She giggle at his eagerness to eat.

He pauses from stuffing his face, "man you're a great cook any man would be lucky to have you." He grins at her then continues to eat.

The blue haired lady's face began to burn. She tried to hide it by looking down at her own plate, then reaches for seconds on the mashed potatoes to finish her rice.

As they finished eating Gajeel brings his hands behind his head and leans back on his chair, "wow I'm full! Thanks for the food it was great."

"I'm glad you enjoyed it!" she smiles at him kindly. "I hope you left room for desert!" She winks at him which only made him blush a bit.

"You made desert?" He raises an eyebrow.

"Well no it was store-bought. I had a discount on any cake in the store so I said what the hey since I knew you were coming." She digs her finger to her cheek, trying to keep her nerves down.

She heads to the kitchen and opens the fridge. She takes out a white box that had a red lace tied on to it like a gift. She gets two plates from the cabinet and a knife out of the drawer. Then heads back to the dinning room table. She unties the box and opens the lid. You can tell it was professionally made. It had a golden logo on the box reading "Forever Green", that was that famous store on the other side of the city.

He sat there quietly while she took the cake out of the box. The top of the cake was covered in a red semi gooey spread. Topped off with pieces of dark chocolate squares, white chocolate, and raspberries placed upon the border of the cake making it look more like a center piece then a cake. Bread hugged the walls of the cake with a red string holding it in place.

"I hope you like raspberry. It's one of my favorites."

He stares at the cake without saying a word.

"Oh I knew I should have bought chocolate. Everybody..."

He cuts in, "no its fine I like raspberry. I was just surprised on how much we have in common."

She smiles at his comment, "well that's a good thing hu?" She cuts the cake and places two pieces of cake on the plates. She hands him one of the cakes, " oh I forgot the forks!" She rushes in to the kitchen nervously opening the drawers trying to find forks. After a few seconds she comes back with two forks and some napkins. " Sorry sometimes I forget where I put the forks," she laughs.

We dug into the cake on our plate. The cake was off the charts, it was layered spongy cake, moose, spongy cake, moose, and the thin layer of the red gooey topping. The cake melted in your mouth with every bite and the gooey substance gave it a strong taste lingering in your mouth after you're done. I craved for more cake, but I didn't want to seem greedy.

"Good isn't it?"

"very," responding raising his brow.

"Would you like another?"

"Nooo I'm alright."

"Well I'm sure having seconds." she reaches for another piece, "You sure?" Before he could react she puts another piece on his plate. "I know you want it!" she laughs. He feels like a shy little kid getting spoiled.

The night went by fast. They chatted a little with the random topics Levy would ask. They were enjoying each others company. Then a knock came upon the front door.

"Levy!" Knock knock. "Levy!" Voices came form out side. Gajeel gives a questioning look, and Levy just sighs.

* * *

On the other side of the door two men with tight ponytails, one with black and the other with orange hair, were knocking at her door.

"Why isn't she answering?" the black haired man asked.

"I don't know but she needs to answer soon," the orange haired added.

The door nob turns and the door opens halfway revealing a shorter then average blue haired girl standing at the door. "What do you guys want. Didn't I tell you guys no visits today." She pauses, "I'm busy."

"I know I know but this is important!", the black haired said excitedly. She just stares at them. "Um can we come in?" They try to look over her shoulder then through the window. "You have company?" Her mouth drops wanting to say something, but they just push through her. Looking around they spot Gajeel sitting at the dinning room table. Gajeel just waves at them.

"What are you guys doing?", she puts her hands to her hips.

"You have company and that's why you didn't want us over?" the black haired guy said. "Who is he? Why is he here? We don't know him. He is not approved. He isn't right for you." He leans in, "he looks worse then that one kid you dated in high school."

She laughs at the flash back, "you guys are too over protective." 'And this is why I currently don't have a boyfriend.'

"We just want what's best for you," the orange haired said said in a softer tone.

"It's just dinner. We are discussing... important topics. It's business related."

"Just dinner...", the black haired guy rolls his eyes. "Every thing always starts off with just dinner."

"Guys get out!" Now she looked frustrated. "I'm in a middle of a friendly dinner and you just had to come and ruin it! I'll talk to you later," she points toward out side.

They look back at the heavy metal looking man then back at her, "but..."

She pushes them out side, "good night. Later kay?!" she closes the door behind them. They look at her door like its unfamiliar then walk off in to the cold night. They weren't convinced the dinner was business related, by the way that man looks he looks like trouble.

* * *

Back in the house. "What was that about?", Gajeel sounding interested.

She sits across from him, "they're... they're my friends the orange haired one is Jet and the other guy is Droy." She shakes her head, "their over protective. I'm a grown woman you know. I can make my own decisions. Ever since...", she stops her self. "uh... but yeah you know some times I need some space."

"Why don't you tell them?"

"Its not that easy, they won't listen."

"What a pain in the ass," he puts his hand to his face.

"Tell me about it."

They both laugh, then they stayed silent.

"Hey I have to go. You know..." He moves his hands side to side, "work tomorrow and its getting kind of late."

"Yeah yeah I know." She gets up from her seat and leads him to the door, he follows behind her. She opens the door and he steps out, "bye,"she smiles as she clings on to the door.

He turns back "bye."

Before he leaves her porch the blue haired girl burst, "I had fun. Thanks for coming."

He looks into her eyes then grins, "any time."He turns and leaves her porch.

* * *

A bit short but here's their dinner date thingy not really. Rest of the chapters will be this length. Is Jet and Droy too over protective or is this man sitting in Levy's house bad news? What is Levy hiding?


	3. Asked out

**Chapter 3**

Back to work on Tuesday, like any other day mornings were always quiet. Mostly university students come early in to morning to study or people who happen to have no life sat on the chairs reading novels and sipping on coffee. By mid afternoon is when the library starts to get full. People are checking books out, computers are in use, and students sat on the tables discussing projects for there classes.

The blue haired lady sat at her desk on the main ground helping people when they needed her. Checking out books, checking in books, signing people up for library cards, etc. She loved her job, but her parents were disappointed with the choice she had picked for her career. She could have been a business woman, a professor, a lawyer, but she chose to be a librarian.

An owner of a book store would have been good too but there were so much competition out there, not that she didn't like competition but also not many people bought books nowadays. Especially in this small city there were much more poor people who could not afford the luxury of buying books, so she wanted to have a place were everyone could enjoy reading without sacrificing dollars to a book they might not read again.

The biggest and only library in Magnolia was Mcgarden Library located in the heart of the city where there were shops and boutiques down the block. Everything was near and she loved this place, she had went to boarding school in Magnolia to get away from her strict parents. She never liked living under their rules and rebelled against them when she became a teenager. Her parents were still her parents and they always sent her money for her education and living. She didn't hate them, she just had enough of them. She went through one of those phases were she was trying to find her true identity, and that's when she discovered her passion for books. Levy was always studious and smart, her parents always made sure she had the best education possible.

Closing time was soon and people were leaving to their homes. It was the middle of January and temperatures seem to drop very low. She rapped her self with her scarf and put on her mittens and hat before stepping out in the cold winter season. The streets were covered in white and the moon was shining bright in the dark sky.

She hopped in her car and road home, the only thing on her mind was the thought of cuddling by the fire place reading a book and eating a cup of noodles for dinner. Cup of noodles were her addiction ever since she was a teenager. They were easy to make and came in many flavors. She loved the chicken noodles but secretly loved the spicy noodles as well. Just the thought of it made her tummy rumble.

Reaching her house she drove into the parkway and in to the garage were her car was kept safe from robbers. There were rarely cases of break ins but you can never be so sure. Closing the garage door she walks to the front door and finds her friends Jet and Droy sitting at her door step. She was so focused on coming home and resting that she didn't spot them sooner. She drops her head when she reaches the porch then looks up at them. 'Oh looks like tonight is going to be long.'

"Hey, what are you guys doing here? You could have at least called and told me you were coming." She opens the door to her house.

"But it is important," they both said at he same time.

"Okay fine come in side it's freezing out here. I'll hear you out." With that they entered the house and sat on the couch.

"Would you like to drink something?"

"No we're fine for now."

"Okay so what is this important thing you want to tell me?"

Both guys looked at each other then back, "well..." the black haired man started. They both sat there anxiously, "Since your birthday is coming up next week, we wanted to take you out on dinner."

"You guys don't have to do that really."

"No we want to do something different this year. You always push everyone aside on that day. It's time to change that habit. It's time to move on," the orange haired man had said with a concerned look on his face.

"But..."

Jet cut in before she can reply, "come on we'll... well you can invite that man from the other day you had dinner with. Please we just want to come and see you happy."

She couldn't help it she really liked being with the man, something about him made her forget all her worries. Just like like reading books she felt like she was in a whole new universe when she was with the guy. She never felt more happy with any anyone or anything other then books.

"Um ok say sure I'll think about it."

"No you are going and that is final. And your going to ask the man. Whats his name... Ga...Ga..." the black haired man started thinking.

"Gajeel," she answered him.

"Yeah him we already made reservations and if he's going we'll just add another head to the guest list." Droy had finished what he had to say and relaxed in his chair.

She had a feeling they were planning on something. She knew them too well. She squinted her eyes at them feeling they were suspicious. "Okay fine I guess I can't put you guys down, but you better not over do it."

"We wont we promise," they said in unison.

A few minutes later they left and she was now alone in her house remembering back a few years ago all of a sudden. A tear manage to trickle down her cheek. She knew the only way to forget or move on was to make a change in the cycle.

* * *

It was Wednesday and a week from now would be her birthday. She wasn't sure how she would contact the man. She didn't have his number, nor did she know were he lived. Every time she would see him it would be because she was walking in the street, but today he didn't work and walking to work today was useless because she wouldn't meet him. The only other place would be at MJ's bar, she wouldn't mind going if he was going to be there, but does he really go their often.

She sat at her desk frustrated literally pulling her hair because she barely even knew any information about this guy. This gave her a headache.

A man hovered over her for a while. Staring at her with concern, 'Is she okay?' "Um... can I check these out."

"Yeah hold on just one second." She lifts her head to meet his eyes. She was speechless she couldn't believe what she was seeing. The person she was trying to figure out how to contacted was standing right in front of her face. She blinked a couple times to make sure she wasn't seeing things, then looked at the books he wanted to check out. They were about fantasy stories and mystical dragons.

"Nice choice in books," she said as she picked up one that read, " When Dragons Ruled The World."

"Hey they were once real you know," he crosses his arms over his chest and raises an eye brow.

"I never said anything."

"And you better not," he points a finger at her.

She just smiles, "So what brings you around? I didn't know you read."

"Sometimes, not always." There was a short pause, "plus I wanted to see if...you were free later today," he grins at her.

"Yeah I'm free."

"Would you like to have a drink later today?"

"Oh but I don't..." she stops herself. She didn't want to ruin the invite. "Yeah I would like to go."

"Nice see you after work at MjJ's bar." He picks up his books and heads out the door.

'Wow he asked me out even before I could ask him out to dinner. I'll just ask him later.' She was still shocked with the whole scenario, he was like a genie always popping out of thin air at unexpected times. She couldn't wait for later today, she felt anxious the rest of the day.

Finally it was the end of the day, she got her stuff and hurried out the door. "What got you running?" Lexus said when he saw her pass by him without even saying good bye. He was leaning back with his feet on the desk waiting for her answer.

She started fidgeting with her fingers, "Well um... you see..." she starts blushing.

"Have fun Levy!" he cuts her off.

"Yeah thanks see you tomorrow." She pushes the door and heads to her car.

"Yeah, yeah." he starts twirling in his chair, then pulls out his phone to play games. "Oh yeah Candy Crush here we go."

* * *

The metal looking man sat there with his thumbs crossed and his hands folded. Impatiently looking at the time on his phone, he orders another beer. The white haired lady happily pours him another cup full of beer. 'I know she gets out of work at eight but whats taking her.' He couldn't really figure out why he was so impatient, but some were in his mind he knew it was because he wanted to see her. She was like love at first sight, but he had said that about many other woman. 'What's so special about her?'

As he thought about his thoughts a nice and clean sports car convertible pulls up in front parking in the empty parking space. The blue haired woman comes out of her car and enters the bar. She scans the room and quickly finds her friend/date/stranger or what what ever he was, sitting at the bar table at the same spot they met the first time.

"Hey Gajeel!"

He spots her walking towards him and he quickly straitens him self. 'She always seems to look so beautiful at night,' he thought as he looked at her sit down next to him. "Hey wat's up, how's life."

"Oh it's good," she says while looking through her purse.

"Hi Levy did you come by for some coffee? Sorry but were out of decaf." The white haired woman said.

She opens her mouth, "Can we get another glass of beer for her here." Gajeel answers for the blue haired woman.

The white haired woman was surprised but then smiled. "Okay sure coming right up."

There were quiet for a moment then the blue haired asks, " Sooo me and my friends are going to dinner next week and I was wondering if you would like to come too."

"Those idiot friends of yours? You sure it's okay for me to come?"

"Yeah, well there the ones who told me to ask if you could come."

He sat there quietly thinking if he should go or not. If she said her friends were okay with it, and she was inviting him her self, then it was ok to go right? He quickly comes out of his thoughts and answers her, " sure I'll go."

She quickly sighs in relief he thought for a brief moment he wouldn't go. They weren't exactly friends and far from being a couple, she just didn't know what to think of him. She just loved how she can spend time with this man who sat beside her.

Her drink hits the counter causing her to jump a bit from the sudden noise. Mirajane just smiles at her and walks off with the other drinks in her hand. She reaches for her drink and stares down at it, the foam so fluffy and white. She glances at Gajeel who took a big gulp at his drink then set it back down on the table. He quirks an eyebrow looking at her curiously. She looks away and back at her mug and takes a medium size gulp and sets the mug a little to her right.

"What's wrong shrimp?" He laughed inwardly. He couldn't help laugh at his thoughts, she was wearing a pinkish sweater and her size was so small compared to his, she looked like a shrimp. His thoughts died down and mentally smacked him self for being a ass, but that's what he was. He didn't want her to see at side of him, it just kind of slipped. "Oh... Um... I mean..."

She pursed her lips and stared him down. He felt a sweat drop trickling down the side of his face. 'Oh shit he had said the most stupidest thing to her.' Not that he never acted like an ass in front of other woman, but he kind of wanted to have a good image in front of her. He went straight to being serious again asking the same question. "What's wrong? Do you not drink."

Her cheeks suddenly flushes by his question. 'No she doesn't really drink unless it's a formal event. She usually drinks those pricey wines.' She was taught by her parents once how to handle wine, but she wasn't very good at it like her parents were. She can hold her liquor but she had a limit on how much she could intake. She rubs her arm, "well I don't really drink that often."

"If you want you can order something else. I didn't now you don't drink."

She looks up at him, "no its fine one cup wouldn't hurt would it." She takes another gulp of her beer then smiles at him. The only thing he could do was shake his head this girl was something. They sat there the rest of the night chatting away at the bar. They enjoyed each others company and were able to bond. This made the blue haired lady see them as friends.

* * *

Well I wanted to fit the dinner scene but i guess i'll take this story slow.


	4. Surprise!

**Chapter 4**

Next wednesday came in a flash. The blue haired lady was in her house getting ready for the event. Usually on this day she'd sleep in late and wake up around one in the afternoon, but today she had to drag herself out of bed early to get some errands done before her dinner date with her three friends. Jet and Droy were going to pick her up at her house at five, and Gajeel was going to meet them at the restaurant.

She took out her makeup bag and began to apply on some light makeup. Then she pulled her hair back with a clip that Droy gave her last year for her birthday, and a jewelry set Jet gave her. They were both blue with white jewels, and the earrings and necklace were in the shape of a butterfly. She matched her accessories with a blue silk dress that hugged her body perfectly, with a white lace around her neck to hold the strapless dress in place.

She looked at herself in the mirror and just stared, as if she was staring down a bottomless abyss. She stood there for a while then snapped out of if when she heard the doorbell ring. Smoothing out her dress she rushes down the stairs to open the door.

* * *

On the other side both Jet and Droy waited for her to open the door. Both men were wearing tuxes. The orange haired man watches his watch, "What's taking her so long? Doesn't she know it's already five!"

"Calm down Jet you know how big her house is. Maybe she didn't hear the bell the first time." Droy was about to reach for the bell when the door swung open.

"Hello guys come in," the blue haired lady signals them in with her arm. They stopped and stared at her, they were so surprised on how nicely she cleaned up. She never really wore make up because she's one of those people who are born with perfect skin so soft and light. The blush and lipstick she had on made her look her age no older or younger than she was supposed to look. She was looking sharp on all corners and the two men in front of her were mesmerized by her appearance. "Um… are you guys coming?"

Jet cleared his throat, " Yeah, you almost ready Levy?"

Obviously wearing her kitty slippers she responds, "yeah, almost. Come come don't wait outside." She steps away from the door frame so they could have room to enter. As they entered and settled on the couch Levy runs back up to her room to finish getting ready.

"Hury Levy or we'll miss our resarvations," said the black haired man yelling after her.

Jet leans into Droy and says, "Women, they will never be ready on time." the black haired man agrees with a nod.

Not to long and the blue haired lady walks down the steps carefully in her four inch heels holding on to the rail like her life depended on it. When she reaches the bottom of the steps she tosses her matching purse over her shoulder, "I'm ready now!" Both Jet and Droy go to her sides and offer their arms to loop around hers. They exit the door and walk arm and arm to Jet's car. They hop in and Droy gets pushed back to the back seat so Levy can sit in the passenger seat next to Jet. After buckling their seatbelts they drive off in Jet's red Ford Mustang.

They soon reach the restaurant they were going to, which was by the sea. They pull up in front and park their car near the entrance. Droy hops out and opens Levy's door and offers her his hand. She takes it to help her self up and out the car, then loops her arm with his to have support to walk on the rocky ground to the paved walk way. They entered the restaurant and a blond haired pretty boy stands behind the counter with a welcoming smile. "What's your party's name?" said the the blond pretty boy whose tag read "Eve."

"Jet party of ten," said the orange haired man.

'Ten?' thought the blue haired lady.

"Ok the rest of the party is already waiting inside. Right this way."

Jet whispers something to the blond man's ear who nods at his request. Both Jet and Droy walk in the dining room area telling Levy to wait a while till they get everything set up. The blue haired lady was confuse on what was going on. Why had they left her there. She sits down on the cushioned benched and waits for her friends to come back for her.

She takes out her phone to look at the messages she got this morning. She got many "Happy Birthdays!" from her friends. Even Lucy her best friend who she hasn't seen in a while, had sent her a message right at twelve midnight saying,

" Happy Birthday Levy!

You were born once again.

Miss You so much!"

-Love Lucy

Lucy's messages always made her happy. Aside from Jet and Droy, Lucy was always there for her when she needed her. Replying to their messages she didn't notice the heavy metal looking man walking up to her and plopping down next to her with a cloth in hand. He sat next to her for awhile before getting her attention.

"Hey!" She shoots her head up to see who had spoken to her, then realizes it was her recently made 'friend'.

"Oh hi! Where's Jet and Droy?"

"Questions later." he says pulling her to stand. " Ok stand still," he rapps the blindfold around her eyes then ties it.

"Um… What are you doing Gajeel?" she said confused.

"I said questions later. Come on," he pulls her and guides her to the table where everyone else was at. Without another word she lets him guide her. His colossal hands were on her shoulders, and she felt skirmish underneath them. They finally stopped after a few turns and the blindfold falls off her head.

"Surprise!" a choir of voices shouts. The first thing she sees is her best friend Lucy who was sitting next to Natsu.

The blond jumps up and runs up to blue haired lady, "Levy!" she cries embracing her.

The blue haired lady was lost for words she did not really know what to say, she felt emotional. All her school friends were here, well not "all" but the Fairy Tail band members were right in front of her. Juvia, Gray, Natsu, Lucy, Erza, Wendy, Jet, Droy and Gajeel were all there celebrating with her. After saying her hello's to the rest of her friends she sits down on a chair that Gajeel had pulled out for her. She sat in the middle of the group next to Lucy and Gajeel, facing the large window with the beautiful scenery. It had the view of the sea and the beautiful sun almost setting at the distance. She couldn't be any happier with all her good college friends sitting around the table.

Everyone was chatting with one another, and it felt like time never passed. Surprisingly Gajeel and Jet were getting along, Jet had met him some time during last week talking about something they wouldn't let me in on. Jet doesn't really get along with some people I hang out with so it's a surprise. I'm not sure about Gajeel we easily talked he seems like someone with many friends.

A dark skinned man with black hair came up to the table, " Hi my name is Ren, I will be your server today. Would you like to try our wine special today?" He holds the bottle with both hands and winks at the birthday girl then looks around at the rest of the group. They all nodded their heads accepting it. He poured the wine in every glass. The wine had a sweet taste to it making it tasted real good. "Would you like anything else to drink?" the dark skin man added.

"Leave the bottle please," said Jet. "And maybe bring another."

"Sure right away," the dark skinned man bows and walks away.

The blue haired lady looks around and notices they're the only ones in the large room. All the other tables have a little cards saying reserved. On her far left is a mini bar that is closed, which probably is open to huge party's. And on her far right is an empty buffet table, and behind her are the double doors that lead into the room they were in. 'Why put us in a secluded room?' she thought. She focuses back to the group who were loud and cheering.

Lucy raises her glass, "Today is dedicated to Levy celebrating her twenty-fifth birthday." She brings her arm down, "and let the party continue till tomorrow!" She adds and everyone cheers!

Juvia then speaks, " Levy! It's been a while. How's life going? Juvia sees you've met her old friend Gajeel." She winks at the blue haired lady.

Ignoring her wink the birthday girl replies, "It's good. Life is exciting!"

Juvia places her chin on her hands, "Hmm thats good." She lifts an eyebrow at Gajeel who was subconsciously smirking at the blue haired lady. They meet eyes and Juvia exhales deeply shaking her head.

"Yeah, how did you guys meet?" Said the pink haired man being loud as usual. "I'm surprised that..." Lucy elbowed him in the ribs, "Oww what was that fo..." He stops when he sees the don't go there look from Lucy.

"Well we work in the same area, so yeah it was a coincidence," the blue haired lady responded.

"Small world after all! Huh?" Natsu added laughing.

"So Levy I heard you inherited your father's money and company." Gray says while leaning back in his chair stirring his wine.

"Yeah I'm not into financing or businesses."

"So what are you going to do?"

"I don't know. I've been trying to find someone to run it for me. It's kind of hard."

The heavy metal looking man saw how casually there conversations were going and a tiny speck of him was feeling uneasy. She was always so formal, he thought she was only trying to be formal with him but that is just the way she is.

"So we're having a concert in Magnolia next month for this festival their having," said the blond.

"Really! I'm so going!" When is it?"

"On the twenty second which is on a Saturday."

"Ok I'll make sure to save the date!"

"Great here's the ticket's and some backstage passes for you!"

The blue haired lady looks down at the tickets Lucy just gave her. There were four tickets total and four passes. She looks back up at Lucy who was wearing a smile in her face. "For you, Jet, and Droy! You can also bring Gajeel aswell," the blond adds.

"Thanks Lucy you're the best!" Levy hugs the tickets then shows them to Jet, Droy, and Gajeel. The blond just smiles at the blue haired lady.

The waiter comes back with a bowl full of salad and a basket of bread to the table. "Today's special comes with chicken or steak." The dark skinned man says while serving salad into everyone's plates.

"I'll get a chicken." "Stake for me please." "A chicken over here!" Everyone orders their entrée, and their side dishes. The dark skinned man leaves and comes back with everyone's orders. Another waiter whose tag read "Hibiki", comes behind Ren carrying the extra plates the dark skinned man couldn't carry.

Flashing a smile at the birthday girl he sets down her dinner in front of her. 'Wow they're all flirts and pretty boys,' levy thought. 'They all seem to fall over Erza, they compliment her way to much. It's suffocating I bet.'

The group enjoys their meal and chat with one another catching up with their lives. Natsu, Lucy, and Erza usually did the talking while everyone else listens and eats. "Hahahah!" the pink haired man clutches his stomach. "And then Gary falls off the stage when we were setting up." Every one soon joins in Natsu's laughter.

"Shhaadap. At least it wasn't as bad when you tripped and fell in the middle of a concert singing. And made a loud yelp." said the dark blue haired man.

"That was all your fault. If you hadn't thrown your shirt on the floor I wouldn't had fallen!" The pink haired man stands up of from the table balling his hand into a fist.

"No, that's why you watch where you walk."

"Honestly, I don't see why you have to strip at every concert. Cut that habit!"

"What can I tell you. It makes the girls crazy." He leans back, "anyways you're always getting tangled on the mic's coard, I don't see the big deal about my shirt," the dark blue haired man shakes his head.

"The deal is control your self. You have a wife for christ sakes!" the pink haired man throws his arms to the air.

"Juvia doesn't mind," the blue haired band member says toying with the table cloth. "Juvia doesn't mind at all."

"Just cut it out Natsu. Can't there ever be a day when you two don't fight over silly stuff." said the red head.

"Um Erza I think you're asking for too much." said the birthday girl.

"I guess you're right," the red head shakes her head.

"Perfume! Perfume!" a voice cuts in out of nowhere. "How are you guys? Enjoying your meal. Men!" A short man says while sparkling. Erza sits still with her eyes wide open not making contact with anyone. "I hear there's a birthday today!" he looks around in the group. "Could it be you?" he takes Levy's hand and kisses it.

The birthday girl just sits still, "um...uhh...yeah," she replies

"Wonderful, wonderful!" the little man twirls around and ends up in the hands of Erza. "And how are you m'lady?"

"I...I...Ichiya!" Erza stutters.

* * *

**Well I had to cut it short. Next Chapter "After party." (There might me double chapter this week. Hello to spring break.)**


	5. The After Party

Hello I'm back. If you read my other GajeelxLevy fanfic I'll be updating soon. I have it written just too lazy to type. With this story I type the chapers on my phone when I find time. Please enjoy this next chapter and maybe review and help me become a better writer. By the way the story is going I might have the next chaper up as well very soon. I'm a bit into writing this one.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

The night was fun I was enjoying it so far. I was having a good time with every one. Honestly I couldn't ask for anything more.

After dinner the servers brought Ice cream cake to the table. 'My favorite kind of cake in the world, I grew up with it. I'm not a big sweet tooth like my friend Erza on the other hand, but she's another story.' They placed twenty three little candles all around the small round cake, and lit each and every one. All the servers came by and sang happy birthday to the birthday girl. After the song was finished it was time for the blue haired lady to make a wish, but what will she wish for? She wasn't really looking for anything or wanted anything, she shrugged her shoulders while everyone chanted "make a wish, make a wish!" and blew out each and every candle on the cake. The candles were removed leaving small little holes on top of the cake. The server then took the cake and cut it in to pieces to distribute it to the guest.

Levy was handed a bigger piece of the cake because they were told it was her favorite cake. 'Honestly Jet and Droy spoil me to much.' she thought as she took bites of her cake. 'This day can't get any better!' She spoke too soon, right when she thought it was the end of surprises the biggest surprise yet came through the door.

"Lets get this party started!" shouted Cana the bartender holding a bottle of vodka in one hand!

"Yosh!" a choir of voices rang behind the brown haired bartender. Levy was in shock when she saw a large crowd before her filling up the empty spaces in the big room. "Happy Birthday Levy!" they shouted as they entered and settled down at the tables. Every one gave her a hug and handed her a present. 'There all here,' she thought to her self. 'Every one from school!' She couldn't help but tear up from all the happiness, so much emotion she couldn't suppress the feeling.

"Come on now Levy don't start crying on me now," the spiky blond haired security guard said as he held her in his arms.

"Sorry just can't help it."

"Men cry some times too!" said the other white haired security guard patting her back.

"Thanks Elfman."

Music starts paying and the lights dim low, the crowd starts to cheer as the disco lights come up. From dinner to a partly, settings sure do change quickly.

It was already ten thirty and the party was still alive. The birthday girl chatted with all her old friends catching up with each other's lives. The blue haired lady was dragged to the dance floor to dance with her friends in a line. Natsu, the life of the party was the leader, hollering and chanting while everyone else followed.

On another part of the restaurant the heavy metal looking man was pulled away from the fun by the blue haired Fairy Tail band member. "Where are you taking me woman?" asked Gajeel.

"Juvia needs to talk to you."

"What about?" he huffed.

She stopped pulling him and they were at the other side of the restaurant where it was empty. She pushed him to the wall. "How serious are you?"

"What do you mean?"

"You and Levy."

"That's non of your concern."

"Yes it is! Levy is Juvia's good friend. She had suffered a lot and she doesn't need someone that will play around with her then throw her away. Juvia knows how you are with girls you've broken to many hearts. Levy needs a real man."

"It's not like we're really together. We've only hung out a few times. But I'm... serious about her."

"Then ask her out don't leave her open. Jet was Levy's fiancé before and they were about to get married until it unexpectedly canceled."

Gajeel was quiet not sure what to say but the blue haired band member continued talking.

"They might get together again. Well it's just a thought Juvia doesn't think Levy loved him like that since it was an arranged marriage. Jet and Droy are her good friends, she sees them as brothers. But you never know."

"Well I...I can't," he started. "We barely met a month ago."

"What are you so afraid of? You guys should be dating by now. Juvia can see how much she likes you."

The heavy metal looking man stayed quiet looking down at the floor. While Juvia stared at him for an answer.

Back at the main party room Levy was being offered shots and drinks but turned down each and every one. She's not that good with her liquor. A husky short man walks up to Levy with a drink in hand. Without a word he sets in in front of her and leaves to go back to the bar table.

"No but I can't..."

"It's a birthday special, it's only a margarita," he said with a wink.

She took the blue margarita in hand, "okay thanks." She takes a sip and was surprised how sweet and good it tasted. She drank the rest quickly, giving her self a brain freeze. 'Ow wow wow.'

Holding her head she finds another margarita in front of her, the same kind she just drank.

"You might want to calm it down a bit," said a husky voice behind her. "Those get to you if you don't watch how many you drink." She jerks her head up and finds the heavy metal looking man staring down at her with another margarita in hand.

"Oh hi. How long have you been there."

"Just got here," he said as he pulled out a chair next to her to sit on and placed the margarita to the side. "So how are you liking it so far?"

"Oh I love it. This is the best!" she said as she took a sip from the glass.

"That's great, you deserve a little enjoyment sometimes," he said but looking off to the side.

"Yeah I guess your right. I sometimes give my self a hard time." she laughs nervously.

In a softer tone then he usually talks to her, "just let that go tonight and enjoy your self with all these people who care about you."

She felt the blood rush to her cheeks. She was glad the room was dark so he wouldn't notice it. Something about the tone if his voice made her skip a beat. 'Why am I acting like a high school girl. Calm down. It's probably the margarita. What did he put in this?' She took another another sip from the glass and smiled, "mmm this is good."

"Hm," responded the heavy metal looking man while he took a sip of his own. He got up from his chair, "how about we dance?"he extends his arm. With out hesitation the blue haired lady takes his hand and they walk to the dance floor. They dance to the music with the rest their friends.

At the far end of the room Jet sat next to Droy who was stuffing his face with food. Jet looked at his friend "can't you eat any cleaner?"

The thicker man looked up to Jet, "What's up with you? You're just upset because you know now you wont be able to be close to her."

The thinner man rolled his eyes, "oh please like I can lose to him. I've waited patiently for so long and gave her space. Shes finally recovered."

"But your not the reason why," the thicker man snorted. Jet just squinted his eyes at Droy. "How about your plan?" the thicker man said between bites.

Jet just looked at him disgustedly , "I can't stand being in the same room as him but if it means winning Levy's love I'll do anything. I'll show her this time what a real man is. All I have to do is be really good 'friends' with him and get as much dirty info out of him as possible," Jet smirked at he thoughts. 'Oh yes I'm a genius!' Droy just shakes his head.

Back at the dance floor everyone was gathered around in a circle cheering. Natsu and Gray were having a dance battle. Neither of them wanted to loose, they always competed against each other. They were rivals and every little small task or thing was turned into a competition.

Levy was was rooting for her friends but she didn't want to pic sides. She was so into it she didn't notice someone was trying to get her attention. "Levy!" yelled a feminine voice beside her. She whipped her head around and saw the white haired bartender and her siblings.

"Oh hi Mira," she yelled. "Elfman, Lissana."

"We just wanted to say bye. Sorry we can't stay till the end but I need to wake up early tomorrow."

"I understand, thanks for coming." They hugged each other good bye.

After their leave Levy went to the bar where she saw Cana helping Bob. She was serving these older men at the bar. Levy hadn't noticed her old principal and teachers were here as well. 'As expected they would be at the bar.'

"Oh Hi Levy," said the short man.

"Hi Macarov," she said as she sat next to him. "How are you doing?"

"Good, still alive right?" They both started laughing.

"So what can I get you," said the brown haired bartender.

"Oh no, no I'm not drinking. The margarita was enough."

The brown haired bartender just smirked to her self. "Then how about I get you one." Before the blue haired lady could protest the bartender set down the margarita glass in front of her. "Here this is a special one," the bartender winked. Cana had on a wicked smile on, and it scared the blue haired lady but she shrugged it off and took a sip.

"Mmm taste good! What did you put in this."

"You like it? It's my little secret."

The blue haired lady narrowed her eyes, and the brown haired bartender just smiled back. She went back to drinking her margarita. What she didn't know was that Cana had spiked the margarita and added some candy flavor so that Levy wouldn't notice. This was her devilish plan and it worked. Levy kept ordering one after another, and in each one Cana kept spiking it up a little further. Levy was soon heading to place of happiness and joy.

Gajeel spotted Levy laughing with the older men by the bar. He walks towards her to see what's up. "Hey wats up?" And sits down by her side.

Levy swings around in her seat. "Hi Hi!" She says with a wide smile.

He looks at her then at Cana who couldn't help but smirk. "How many did you have?"

"Not that many. Don't worry Gajeel they were virgin," she says and lifts up the empty glass. "Here try!" She pushes the glass up to his face. "Oop there's no more," she laughs and sets it back down. "O Cana, pass me another one!"

"Sure!" Says the bartender.

"No, no more." Gajeel says signaling the bartender no. But she had made it before he could even stop her. Nobody can beat Cana's record in whipping up a drink under a few seconds. She had set the drink in front of Levy.

"Oh come one Gajeel! One more. They tasted real good!" Said the blue haired lady.

"No, no more." He stares at her, "pass that over here."

She hands him the drink, "you're going to like it!"

He takes the glass, with just a small whiff with his powerful noes he could tell right off the bat there was lots of liquor in there and a sweet syrup that smelled like candy. He brings the glass up to his mouth and gives it a tasted. Then pulls away quickly and rolls his eyes back, "woh now that is sweet! And how many of these did she have?" He asked the bartender.

"That's probably like her seventh one."

"Ok enough is enough your clearly drunk."

The petite blue haired lady grabs on to his sleeve almost tipping over, "what are you taking about I'm sober!" she exclaimed.

The heavy metal looking man just rolls his eyes. "As if!"

"What are you worried about!" She gets up and heads to the dance floor skipping, as if she was a child frolicking through the flowers. Gajeel just shook his head.

"Hey Can-a pass me a beer."

"It's Cana! Thank you very much." She slams the beer mug on the table splashing some on his arm.

"Hey watch it!" He spits as he wipes his arm with a hanker chief and mumbles something under his breath.

"And I thought you were a gentleman, but I guess that attitude is just to get the girls. You listen here if you ever make that girl cry or depressed you won't be seeing tomorrow!"

As if he wanted to make her sad or depressed. He really liked her and something inside him made him act differently with her, he just followed it instead of suppressing that feeling. Shrugging off her comment. 'I guess I'll have to ask her some other time. He sat there the rest of the night till the party was over.


End file.
